My Future - A Hotch one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: When Morgan's dog Clooney tackles a woman in the park, he finds out a secret about his boss and as Aaron continues with his plans will this mysterious woman be a part of his future?


**"Clooney!" A voice called out "Ahh, watch out!" I turned only to be pounced on by a large dog, I chuckled as I stroked his muzzle  
"Hey there boy" I smiled as he licked my cheek  
"Down boy!" his owner pushed him off of me "I'm sorry, he never does this"  
"It's fine" I smiled as he offered me his hand  
"Derek Morgan" he smiled  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Cereza - Ow!" I bit my lip to avoid cursing as I put pressure on my ankle "I think it's sprained" I groaned as he helped me to a bench and Clooney rested his head on my lap and let out a little whine "It's alright it wasn't your fault" I patted his head as Morgan unlaced my shoe as his fingers applied a light pressure causing me to wince  
"Nothing's broken" he stated "It feels like it's tense muscle"  
"You come across these injuries often?" I chuckled  
"It happens on the field sometimes" I nodded as my phone started to ring "it's ok answer it"  
"Thanks" I smiled as I answered the call  
"Hey Cereza" The familiar voice greeted  
"Someone's in a good mood" I jibed "Something good happen?"  
"Finally finished the last set of paperwork, I was just calling to see if you're still on for tonight?"  
"About that..." I chuckled nervously "I was out jogging, and I was pounced on by this dog and I've sprained my ankle... I should be able to walk it off but at the moment it hurts like hell"  
"Do you want me to come get you?"  
"I was going to come to you, otherwise you might not finish in time, you've still got that briefing to do, to the new trainees"  
"Oh yeah, your job" I chuckled  
"I could give you a lift if you want" Morgan smiled as he hooked Clooney back onto a lead  
"Seems like I have a lift"  
"You sure? I know how much you hate getting lifts with strangers"  
"Don't worry, I trust this stranger" I chuckled "I'll see you in a couple minutes,"  
"Be careful. I love you"  
"Love you too" I smiled as I hung up  
"Boyfriend?" I nodded "Sounds like a smart guy" he helped me up and wrapped his arm around my waist for support "So what makes you think you can trust me?" He smirked  
"Female intuition" I smirked as I hopped to his car  
"You've got to give me more than that"  
"You'll have to work it out Mr. FBI" I smiled as I spotted the FBI issued SUV,  
"Now you've got me curious" he helped me into the passenger seat and Clooney sprawled on the back seats "So where am I taking you?"  
"To the FBI building" I massaged my ankle  
"Your boyfriend works in the FBI?" I nodded "interesting." When we arrived in the parking lot he helped me into the lobby  
"Hey Cereza" Mike, the security guard smiled "I thought you had the day off" I nodded  
"I do, but Aaron's going to drive me home, I hurt my ankle while jogging"  
"Ahh, I take it Morgan found you" I nodded "I'll give him a call, I think he just finished briefing those trainees of yours" he smiled as he headed to his phone  
"You work here?"  
"He is a profiler!" I gasped earning a slight glare "Yeah, I work in tactical operations"  
"Cereza!" I turned to see Aaron rushing out of the elevator "Are you alright?" he knelt beside me  
"I'm fine" I giggled as I took his hand from my knee "Just a sore ankle"  
"You need to be more careful" he sighed as he gave me a kiss  
"Hold up! You're dating Hotch!" We turned to see a somewhat astonished Morgan  
"So you were attacked by Clooney?" Aaron questioned  
"Yeah, seems he still remembers me from when you were looking after him, caught me a little off guard"  
"I can change the reservations if you'd like, we can go out another day, I want you to enjoy it"  
"Are you sure?" he nodded  
"Absolutely" he kissed my lips  
"Wait, you looked after Clooney last year, you've been going out that long?"  
"We wanted to keep it to ourselves, surely you understand, after all you're dating Penelope."  
"How did you-"  
"You're dating Penelope? When did this happen?"  
"Four months ago" I grinned "it was a fairly cute arrangement"  
"How do you even know that?"  
"I'm very good at my job" I grinned, "that and Penny and I have a drinks and movie night once a month" I mumbled "we were going to tell you all eventually..." I smiled as Aaron helped me up  
"Alright, let's get you home" I nodded "thanks for taking care of her Morgan"  
"No problem" he smiled as I hobbled out the door.  
"That was fun, when can I meet the others, well, be formally introduced as your stalker" he smiled at that remark  
"Stalking, is illegal, you'll have to be punished, but I'll let you off tonight" he kissed my cheek "at least till you've recovered"  
"Spoil sport" I huffed as he handed me my house key  
"You forgot it this morning"  
"I know... its been a month since I moved in and I still can't get used to remembering to pick up another set of keys"  
"Just attach them to your car keys"  
"Nope, if someone steals my car keys I won't let them have access to our house, especially since Jack lives with us almost all the time" he just smiled as he carried on driving "what?"  
"You're just protective, it's cute"  
"Does that mean I can pick the film?" I questioned as we pulled up on the drive  
"We'll see" he opened the door before pulling me out as he carried me in.**

"Hmm... so you didn't tell them you'd scheduled a tactical session for them" I mused as we waited for our coffee, "that is cruel Aaron"  
"They should have expected it sooner or later, especially since our injury count is a little higher than average" I scoffed  
"A little? I can't even count on my hands the number of times each of you have been injured, you attract bullets"  
"Says the woman who was mauled by a dog yesterday" he smirked  
"Minor injury, plus it's fine, a bandage for support and ready for some fun"  
"Cereza" he warned  
"Fine... you certainly have a soft spot for your team." I grabbed my coffee as we walked to the FBI building "I shall see you and your team at 10 o'clock sharp"  
"Yes ma'am"  
"I'm not that old Aaron!" I protested as the elevator door closed.

*Hotch's POV*

"You've got to be joking... a training assignment? You know we don't need this right?" Morgan groaned  
"It's to put the Director at ease, he's been going over the bureau with a fine tooth comb since he took over, it's just our turn. Be there for 10." they nodded as they headed off in their own directions, except Reid, who looked particularly worried. "Spencer, a word in my office" he nodded. "What's wrong?"  
"You know what's wrong, ever since I joined the BAU I haven't passed a single firearm assessment"  
"You've proven yourself plenty of times out in the field"  
"On average 1 in 4 people who are perfectly capable in their field fail their examinations, which is why so many professions are full of barely acceptable candidates"  
"Relax, this is your first training session with Agent Delathorn, it may be more helpful than Agent Roswell was, since he wasn't particularly sympathetic"

Of course she's wearing her SWAT gear, it's surprising to think that it's my little Cereza under all that padding, which was part of her point, it didn't intimidate the girls since she was still fairly petite, but the guys didn't hold back because of her gender, which would be a fatal mistake on their part, she's very good. I smiled as she handed each of us a paint gun,  
"First I want to see you take turns to shoot a target dummy, I want a fatal blow, a debilitating blow and a superficial shot, each of these can be essential out on the field," she watched as Dave, Morgan and Prentis took their shots, she stopped JJ after her second shot "do you get pain in your wrists?"  
"A little, I think it's just from overworking,"  
"Look at the way you flex your wrist, it'll bear the brunt of the gun's kickback" she trailed her fingers along her wrist guiding her arm to the target, "relax it, tilt it down, that's better, now shoot... how does that feel?"  
"Better"  
"If you keep it in mind while you practice it'll become second nature"  
"Thanks" JJ took a step back only to trip over some loose wire, Cereza went to catch her only for the two of them to hit the ground "Sorry" JJ apologized as she stood up  
"It's fine" Cereza sat up and her hands automatically moved to her ankle, so it was still bothering her. I sighed  
"So your ankle still hurts Cereza" Morgan stated causing her to chuckle  
"I've been your tactical trainer for the past year and a half, and you've only recognized me because of an injury you caused" she chuckled as she took off her headgear, causing her hair to tumble down her back  
"I've had my suspicions for a while that you're a girl, though I'll admit, you're good at making us think otherwise" she slowly stood back up  
"I initially applied to the BAU, so I'm good at it" I smirked "Anyway, Spencer, your go" he sighed as he walked to the shooting point and aimed "Hold on a second"  
"What? I haven't even fired it yet"  
"You're tense" she smiled softly, I'd told her about Spencer's predicament, though she hadn't made any comments on it "You won't hit an elephant if you're so stiff" she placed her hand on his shoulder "Close your eyes, listen to my voice" we watched as she continued talking "you're surrounded by friends, nobody is judging you, you've proven you're a good shot, I know it, you know it, so relax, breathe, clear your mind, then when you feel calm open your eyes and shoot" after a few seconds Spencer fired his weapon, hitting exactly where he was supposed to "See, told you, you'd do it" she smiled, I mouthed thank you and she nodded lightly  
"Well then, Agent Hotchner, lets see if you're as good as your team" I stepped forward when the lights turned on, which indicated the training sessions had ended,  
"Agents, you've got a case, wheels up in twenty. Agent Delathorn you'll be joining them" the mic cut out  
"Looks like we'll have to finish some other time" she smiled  
"Go get ready, we'll brief en route" I stated as the team dispersed leaving me and Cereza as she packed up the guns "What's on your mind?"  
"It must be pretty bad if they're sending me with you..." she sighed "I'll call my mum, ask her if she'll take Jack, to give Jessica a break, she's had him all weekend"  
"You sure?"  
"She loves Jack, she spoils him rotten" she chuckled "I'll see you on the plane" I nodded as she pecked my cheek.

"Dibs" Garcia grabbed Morgan's wrist and JJ and Prentis agreed to share a room  
"I'll share with Hotch if you'd like" Cereza volunteered "I've heard he doesn't sleep much during a case, I don't mind being kept up a little longer" Rossi let a slight sigh whereas Morgan smirked a little, though he knows not to be cocky now that I know about him and Garcia.  
"It's late, we'll meet up with the local police in the morning, for now get some rest" We headed up to our room and she sat on the bed and took off her shirt  
"Kiss?" she questioned as I leaned in kissing her gently "It's the one thing I hate about work... being so professional all the time" she sighed as she completely stripped down, "Least I have you at bedtime" she wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my neck "come on, you need some sleep" she tugged me to the bed and curled up by my side "I love you" she whispered as I wrapped my arm around her waist  
"I love you too"

"Don't you think it's odd... that he's making a woman decide?" Cereza stated as she sipped her coffee "I mean usually, an unsub like this is abandoned by a mother figure and feels the need to take out that frustration on people that resemble her. By letting a woman choose who he kills in which way shows trust, or at least a warped form of it"  
"As if he's lost the main female influence in his life" Prentis added  
"Garcia, can you look up any female deaths around the time of the first killings?"  
"Shall do... there were three deaths that month, Lisa Moore,78. Angela Hudson, 35. and Tanya Blye,41."  
"Based on the unsub's choice of girls I'd say Angela or Tanya is our connection"  
"Angela died of seemingly natural causes... unsealing medical records...she had skin cancer. Tanya was killed during a break in, her husband was left severely beaten and his son is in critical condition"  
"That would send me over the edge" Cereza mumbled "do you have that case file?"  
"It's still an open investigation so... here it is" she flicked through it "the first two attacks were at local stores, the third at a garage. Did the main suspects work there?"  
"It's their family business, they've all been having a hard time due to the economy..."  
"Hard enough to commit robbery... what about the last suspect?" I asked  
"Ron... his family runs the bank, about a street away"  
"Right, that'll be his next target."  
"Our best plan of action is to have two agents in the bank and two outside. We know from the profile he's been striking every two days, so he'll be hitting it today..."  
"Cereza, you'll be most useful in the bank, Prentis and Morgan you'll be by the entrance"  
"Reid and I, will go to his apartment, see if we can cut him off" I nodded  
"Take JJ with you, he might respond better to a woman"  
"You may want to be careful in what you say to him" the sheriff started "He's a devout Christian"  
"Fun" Cereza groaned  
"What's the matter?"  
"If he's a strong believer of his religion there's a chance that he's torn between his human nature, and his teachings, he may even believe he's punishing them in god's name"  
"Though his concept of the degree of sin may be somewhat blurred, lying may just be as bad as murder to him"  
"We'd better vest up and go" she nodded as she grabbed her light vest and leather jacket. "be careful" I whispered as we walked into the bank, she lightly kissed my cheek as we headed to our designated points.

"Heads up, this might be him" Morgan stated into our earpiece, I glanced over to Ron Vealar, his target, then to Cereza, who'd placed herself in front of the entrance, at that moment he walked in with a gun  
"Damn!" I cursed as he shot into the roof,  
"Everyone against the wall! now!" he yelled but grabbed Cereza's arm stopping her from joining everyone else,  
"What're you doing?" she asked as he waved the gun around  
"Shut up, you will act as the lord's intermediary, I shall choose the men from this crowd and you shall select which one is to die in which way I choose" he dragged her towards us as he pointed his gun at several men, then at me, telling us to move to the opposite wall. I looked to Cereza who was thinking hard, we had to appeal to his better nature to prevent him from shooting someone "Pick someone, his death will be quick" he released her arm as she walked towards us and took a breath as she turned, facing him with her arms wide, metaphorically protecting us  
"No" she stated boldly "I won't lead someone to slaughter, that is not the way of the Lord"  
"What would you know about the Lord's way, he chose me to rid the world of scoundrels"  
"You see this man behind me, his name is Aaron. I love him with my whole heart, and our son, Jack..."  
"You're not married" he scowled "You had a child out of wedlock! you're one of them"  
"No, Jack isn't my son biologically"  
"So a divorce, that's no better" she shook her head  
"Jack's mother, she was killed... just like your son, like Mark... he was in the house when it happened... but we couldn't change the outcome... no matter how much we wished for it..." so that's what she's thinking "Nobody blames you. but he's lost one parent, surely you don't want to take away all he has left"  
"But he won't wake up until I've punished the people responsible!" he yelled thrusting the gun in her direction, I clenched my fist to resist interrupting,  
"That's not true, he just needs time. He's sleeping while he heals, it's mercy, so he isn't in pain" she took a step closer as his hold on the gun faltered "He's alive, he's with you... isn't that all that matters?" she slipped her hand around the gun removing it from his hand, tucking it into her back pocket "I'm going to have to cuff you now, it's just standard procedure, just relax" she took her cuffs and he just stood there as she tightened them around his wrist  
"What's your name?" he asked as I walked to her  
"Cereza" she smiled  
"You remind me of her... of Tanya... she's an angel too"  
"Let's go" I stated as she handed him to me and headed back to the other hostages, I handed him over to the local police before watching Cereza as one of the hostages hugged her  
"She's good" Morgan stated "The only person I've seen talk an unsub down so quickly, was Gideon. Why isn't she on our team?"  
"She's the sort of person who wants something hard enough, she puts her heart and soul into it. She was too good, the FBI needed a new tactical officer and she fit the bill, they spent a lot of time and effort persuading her, she agreed to take up a temporary position until they found someone else good enough, that was five years ago."  
"She's been my trainer for the past year but out here, she's just in her element"  
"You should have seen her with Jack for the first time" I smiled  
"You really love her don't you..." I nodded  
"I never expected to, it just happened,"

…

Cereza sighed as she collapsed on the jet sofa beside me "tired?" she nodded "get some sleep"  
"Only if you do!" she protested  
"You're so stubborn" I smiled "come on" I opened my arms and she cuddled into my chest "what do you think about rescheduling that date to tomorrow night?"  
"Sure, you still haven't told me where we're going"  
"It's a secret, you'll love it"  
"I know I will" she smiled as she closed her eyes, "if they haven't worked it out yet, they will now" she mumbled  
"Let them, it makes telling them easier later, sleep" I kissed her forehead, as she slowly drifted off. I closed my eyes as the others filtered onto the jet  
"Aww! that's so cute" Garcia cooed  
"When did they start-"  
"At least a year ago," Morgan interrupted "I was as surprised as you were"  
"I don't believe we didn't notice" JJ mumbled "He looks happy though, don't you think?"  
"Yeah" Prentis chuckled "let them sleep" I smirked a little before falling asleep.

*Cereza's POV*

"Eh?!" I blushed as he handed me a dress "It's... I haven't worn a dress like this since high school" I looked at the 50's swing style dress "it's a theme night isn't it?"  
"Do you trust me?"  
"You know I do" I smiled as he kissed me "I guess I'll go get ready" I headed into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, "Well, how about we go all in" I smirked as I looked for my hair curlers.

"What do you think?" I asked as I ran my hands over the skirt flattening the petticoat a little  
"You look... stunning" I chuckled as he offered his arm "Shall we" I nodded as he led me to his car. I couldn't help but stare at the huge event hall, half of it was set up for meals and the other was a dance floor, "Table for Hotchner"  
"Right this way" she smiled as she took us to our table  
"This place is amazing"  
"It had to be perfect. Happy Belated three year anniversary"  
"When you said you wanted to go out for a meal for our anniversary I didn't realize you meant something like this"  
"I remembered you saying you loved the 50's, especially the music"  
"It's not..." he nodded "you brought me to an actual 50's swing restaurant"  
"Complete with after meal dancing"  
"I love you" I kissed him as dinner arrived.

"Tonight has been amazing" I smiled as we walked around the restaurant garden, partially for me to make sure that, that one vodka had worn off and I was sober enough to drive,  
"Good" he slipped his hand into mine "you know, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I didn't even think anyone could take the place of Haley, but you were persistent..." he smirked "you dragged me out of that slump, Jack loves you so much... and I hope you'll stay with us forever" he knelt down, "will you marry me?" I smiled as he offered me a ring  
"Of course I will" he slipped it onto my finger as I kissed him with all the love I could muster "it's beautiful..."  
"Jack picked it," he smiled  
"I'll have to thank him then" I shivered  
"Let's head home" I nodded as we walked to the car  
"The guys at work are never going to believe I got engaged at the 50's." I chuckled

…

"Hey, is Aaron here?" I asked Derek while waving to Garcia  
"He'll be out in a second, he's just finishing a report. Hey baby girl"  
"Hey handsome" she gave him a kiss "Why didn't you tell me you were dating Hotch?"  
"I didn't want to make a fuss" I smiled as I brushed my hair back when Penelope squealed  
"Woah, what is it?"  
"Ring!" she squealed as she reached for my hand "Oh my god are you?!"  
"Yes she is Garcia" Aaron smiled as gave me a quick kiss  
"Congratulations!" she squealed as she hugged Aaron, I chuckled  
"You ready for home?" he nodded  
"Be warned, Jack's going to bombard you when we get there"  
"I know" I smiled as I slipped my hand into his.

"We're home" I called as we closed the door, when I heard the pounding footsteps of Jack  
"Welcome home!" he grinned as he hugged my legs "Did you have a good night!" he chuckled  
"I did little man" I picked him up  
"Did daddy ask you?"  
"Hmm... ask me what?"  
"To be my new mummy!" I smiled  
"I heard you had something to do with this" I showed him my ring  
"Do you like it?" I nodded  
"I love it, thank you" I kissed his forehead, "I said yes by the way" he let out a little cheer as we headed into the main room where my mother was sat doing her puzzles.  
"Nana Jo, Nana Jo, They're gonna' get ma'ried" he grinned causing her to look up and smile  
"Is that so? Congratulations" she hugged Aaron and then me "He's been talking about it all week, about how he picked the ring and so on" she smiled "I knew you'd say yes" she brushed the hair behind my ear "My darling girl, and my soon to be darling son... I knew you were meant to be the moment I laid eyes upon you both... you make each other so happy"  
"Thanks Mom" She kissed my forehead  
"Just remember if you ever need me to look after Jack, I'm more than happy to"  
"I know" I smiled as she left, Jack walking her to her car as Hotch held me close by my waist, I chuckled as Jack opened her car door, "He's adorable"  
"He loves your mum"  
"Only cause she spoils him rotten"  
"It's because he loves you too, he wants to make you happy"  
"He doesn't have to try," I chuckled "The two of you make me happy without much effort" I kissed him softly "I'm so lucky to have you"  
"Nowhere near as lucky as I am" he nuzzled the back of my head,  
"You're such the romantic" I chuckled as I felt my breathing synchronized with his  
"Let's watch a film!" Jack cheered as he skipped to us  
"Not tonight, bedtime for all of us I think. It's saturday tomorrow so we can watch a film tomorrow." I smiled as I picked him up  
"Ok..." he mumbled as he cuddled into me, "Can I sleep with you and dad tonight?"  
"I don't see why not" I kissed his forehead  
"Yay!" he grinned "I'll go get changed" he jumped out of my arms and headed to his room  
"He's so adorable" I chuckled, before stifling a yawn  
"Come on you need sleep" he kissed my head  
"I love you Aaron" I smiled as he led me into the room  
"I love you too" he smiled  
"I love you more!" Jack grinned as he jumped on the bed causing us to laugh  
"Is that so?" he nodded as I climbed into the bed and he snuggled between Aaron and me. I closed my eyes and smiled, I was lucky to have Aaron and Jack, they're my family, and now, my future. I smiled, my future. 


End file.
